Just Because
by heathnils
Summary: Who said you had to obey the stereotype guidelines that were set for you? At least- Without a little fun on the side? AU. Slight mention of Matt/Guy Hector/Eliwood Lyn/Kent.
1. Part One: Capture

**This was actually based off an episode I watched on the TV show' House of Mouse' on not Netflix but some other thing where one segment had Mickey Mouse getting held hostage by two incompetent bank robbers played by Pete and his cousin or distant relative I don't know what they labeled him as and he manages to outwit them and fool them into turning themselves in and it somehow had me think of Fire Emblem 7 and immediately thought to myself (though my little sister overheard me as well and laughed along with me (though she knows very little of Fire Emblem))... **

**'Ha ha... That seems like something Matthew would totally do.'**

**And thus, this idea was born. I changed alot of things to include Guy and other characters but I wanted to keep it hilarious like it was in the original and wrote it as an AU but still written to remain to its RPG roots. But if you guys end up youtubing 'Mickey's Cabin (2000)' whether it be out of curiosity, boredom or a 'must-see-it-to-believe' attitude kicking in, I'm pretty sure a huge chunk of you would probably agree that it would be something Matthew (Legault even) would do.**

**I do not own Mickey Mouse or the Fire Emblem characters.**

**I do own Jareth and Erick, however...**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy bleak day in the month of April and it alone simply seemed to call out for a warm cup of salted caramel coffee.<p>

He padded across the hard wood floor as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing nothing but a simple white tee and dark blue pajama bottoms to set a full kettle onto the burner and flip it on. He yawned and stretched as he made his way to the sliding glass door ruffling his messy sandy hair that was a few feet from his kitchen to look at the rain showers that poured from the sky and lightly drenched the world below it. He smiled.

He always liked the rainy days, something that he loved as a small child, though he never could figure out back then how he somehow knew that in the future he would end up with the life he did now. He blinked his warm hazel brown eyes when he heard a small sound down the hallway that sounded something like a knock. He had to blink his eyes a couple more times as he watched the front door, waiting and wondering. He was about to return his attention back to his backyard when the knocking had returned. Bit more louder to prove to him that it wasn't a deception of the mind.

So much for that...

He sighed in grief while wondering who could possibly be knocking at his door all the way out here, since technically, he lived out in the middle of nowhere and the kingdom of Ostia stood about 50 miles away. So it couldn't be someone from the castle looking from him, if so then they wouldn't need to knock, rather they would have just barged in and demand his presence in front of their lord. Well... Oswin, he supposed, would.

And after a long week of a constant annoyance named Serra, he liked his privacy with all do honesty. Sure, he planned on having someone over later, but that was just it. Later.

The knocking became even more louder and became more of a frantic beating on his door as he moved closer, he groaned as he ruffled his hair once more. They didn't need to beat on his door, he really didn't need to replace a door anytime soon.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Hold on."

He sighed as he opened the door and was presented with a man on doorstep. He stood a bit taller then himself looked bedraggled in a long overcoat that looked flayed at the ends and cuffs, shoulder length dark hair a thick white sweater, faded black jeans and dress shoes. A strange combination, but then, he supposed, if they were to mention Wil...

He felt suspicious all the same. Perhaps because of his job title...?

"Can I help you?"

He smiled in a way that made him feel uneasy. "Yes, hi. My name is Jareth and I hate to bother you Mr.-"

He waved a hand in a sigh that clearly meant for him introduce himself. What was he? Some sort of traveling salesman?

"Matthew..."

He didn't know why he sounded so doubtful.

"Just Matthew?" The man, Jareth, blinked, looking a bit taken back. Perhaps he wasn't used to people giving him their first name. "No surname?"

"None that would truly matter."

Why did he look eerily familiar?

"I see." His smile returned and that didn't make Matthew feel any better then the first time. "Well, to make long story short, my car broke down farther up the road and I was wondering if you had a phone I could borrow."

"I do." Matthew sighed as he opened the door a bit wider. So he was just an unfortunate pedestrian. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure... If that's not too much trouble." he held his hands up. "I'd hate to intrude..."

"It's fine. I wasn't do much of anything anyway." Matthew replied. "The phone's in the kitchen, if you'd follow me."

"Thank you very much."

"Hmm."

Matthew walked down the hall with Jareth who was trailing loosely behind him, looking around and taking in his surroundings. The minute Matthew set foot in the kitchen was the minute he felt a sense of alert and an invasion. He absentmindedly pointed his guest to the phone as he moved closer to the sliding glass door, finding that there were small prints on its smooth surface and it was opened ajar. His eyes moved down slowly to the white-tiled floor and found a trail of almost unseen watery but muddy footprints. His eyes narrowed.

There was somebody else in his house.

He slowly moved away from the door and made to follow the footprints that lead to dinning room. His actions weren't missed however.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Matthew muttered, eyes still trained to the floor. "Just keep doing what you're doing..."

"Alright then."

Matthew slowly followed the watery footprints that guided him past the dining room into another smaller hallway that lead into a small guest room he usually saved for guests... When he didn't use it as a information center.

"Uh- Mr. Matthew?"

Ignoring the man in the kitchen, he looked up and found himself face to face with a closed door. Not unusual, usually, but right now was saying something completely different about closed doors that held valuable information that could and would destroy the foundations of any major continents. He began to feel that there was another hand involved with this, since this unknown party could not have snuck in so flawlessly without an inside or a traitor's knowledge. He truly felt like he was a piece of meat that was about to enter a shark-in He slowly reached out and lightly grasped the doorknob and turned it.

"Mr. Matthew?"

The door opened to reveal a brown haired man in faded denim jeans, matching jacket and dark boots sitting in the computer chair with the computer on and a downloading screen written across it and he had no doubt what the man was stealing. His files. Before Matthew could open his mouth and demand answers, move or even react, a large hand was slapped across his mouth, wrenching his head and body back into another's and his right arm was yanked painfully behind him, trapping it between two bodies leaving his only free arm to try and claw at the powerful hand over his mouth.

"Mmpf?!" Matthew struggled to escape the bruising grip only to be rewarded by having his entire being rattled, slightly but harshly, in the man's grip like a ragdoll, moving him closer to the other man in the room.

So there was another...

The man in the chair for the most part, just looked over his shoulder just as the scene unfolded before him, scowling at Matthew's captor before he turned to face them and pulled out his backpack from under the computer table.

"Dammit Jareth, you were supposed to keep him distracted for 10 minutes." He growled pulling some rope from the inside of his backpack. "10 minutes. What was so hard about that?"

So Jareth's the second hand, huh?

"Sorry Erick, but he wandered off..."

"Whatever, just tie him up." Erick sighed, tossing Jareth the rope. "I don't need him getting in the way."

"Alright." Jareth replied, snatching the ropes from the air. "Don't get testy."

The minute the hand left his mouth, Matthew opened it to demand answers from these men only to have all the air ripped from his lungs as he was shoved face forward into nearby a wall and both his arms were wrenched behind his back and tied tightly with the coarse item. He was eventually ripped from the wall by the collar of his shirt and was thrown onto the small bed that was kept on the other side of the room. He groaned when he landed on his side painfully. He turned onto his back and glared at his captors.

"You-"

Now it was becoming clear to him.

"Well Matthew, seems that you played the 'fool' pretty good." Jareth smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"So it appears." Matthew agreed, eyes never leaving Jareth's. "What brings you both here?"

Like he seriously needed to ask.

"Ostia." Erick answered, turning his chair around to face the now helpless man, smirking. "In short, the dirt on Lord Hector. And what better way to retrieve such valuable information then at the head of spy networks isolated cabin?"

"Of course." Matthew nodded, a painful smile gracing his lips. "How did you find me?"

Perhaps he really did enjoy the idea of being labeled as 'dumbass.'

"Jareth here, went undercover as one of Ostia's many spies." Erick explained. "Apparently, it doesn't take much for an underground mole to not only to worm his way around the network circle but to also uncover the whereabouts of the Head's hidden home..."

Well, at least Oswin had the last laugh after all. Of course, most of the blame lied with him, since technically, it was his job to look out for these sort of things and the feeling of stress and lack of sleep was no excuse. Both Hector and his best friend, Eliwood, received news that there was a possibility of a mole of either Bern or Laus alliance within the spy network, but he decided, for whatever regrettable and stupid reason, to brush it off, even though Oswin was constantly riding his ass about finding them and eliminating them as quickly as possible.

"Are you kidding me?" Jareth groaned angrily, rolling his eyes. "It took me like 4 months to get everyone there in the circle even that Guy kid to warm up to me and an extra several months just to get them and him to feel comfortable about the idea of talking shit behind Matthew's back..."

Matthew's eyes narrowed.

The sound of loud rumbling of thunder slashed across the silent but hostile air as the wind outside began to pick up which warranted Jareth to leave the room and take a look to the outside world. By that time, Erick had finally finished downloading the information he needed into a small lexar drive, he turned to face Matthew, who after with some difficulty, managed to get himself sitting upright, he grinned.

"Well, it was nice hanging with you, Matthew but-" He reached into his backpack. "But I'm afraid this is were we part."

Matthew's eyes widened but still refusing to show any other emotion save for anger, as he raised a rather large dagger and pointed it directly at his face before a sinister smile played across his face. He gently moved the blade onto its flat side and dragged it teasingly over his throat as Matthew shuddered at the feeling of cool metal against his flesh.

"Wonder what would happen if I..." His face grew more darker, as he slowly rotated the blade in his hand, bringing the sharp side to press against Matthew's throat deeper and deeper. "Put a nice long gash right across that pretty neck of yours..."

What happened next left Matthew deciding whether or not if it was a blessing or a curse.

"Hey Erick we might want to hold back on killing him for now." Jareth said as he walked back into the room.

"Why? What happened?" Erick demanded, lowering the blade down and away from Matthew's neck as he glared at his co-hort, allowing Matthew to take a unseen sigh of relief.

"The weather's gone from bad to worse." Jareth answered. "Looks like you got lucky this time, Matthew."

Matthew blinked.

"You idiot." Erick growled, throwing the weapon angrily into his bag. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Hey, chill out, okay?" Jareth retorted, equally angry. "It's not my fault some dumbass typhoon decided blow through here tonight. You can't blame me for things that are clearly out of my power."

"I can and I will." Erick snapped, as he stood up and moved past Jareth. "Keep an eye on him. I'll be back, you better not be lying to me."

"Bastard."

Matthew couldn't help but offer a small smile as the scene was unfolded in front of him. So there was a bit of a trust issue in between these two men, perhaps this could be useful, since it seems that they weren't going to silence him right away tonight.

"Damn it, looks like you're right." Erick's voice floated in. "Looks like we're spending the night."

"I told you."

"Shut it."

Matthew's smile grew even more wider. This was going to be fun.


	2. Part Two: The Sprout

Everything had to be executed carefully and thankfully, he was a master when it came to that. For that, he was truly was grateful he was gifted was such abilities.

But there was no promise that it wasn't going to be hell.

The moment they knew they were going to be trapped a bit longer in Matthew's isolated home was the moment they decided they might as well get comfortable. Erick grabbed Matthew by the back of his shirt and painfully yanked him up and dragged/walked him out into the living room, before throwing him onto the floor in front of the recliner as the other, Jareth, seated himself in said chair. Matthew grunted with pain as his body collided with the carpeted floor before he glared at the two men. He tried to sit up, only to have Erick shove him back down with foot.

"You stay right there... Where you belong. Keep a close eye on this one." Erick said, as he moved toward the kitchen. "He's a slippery one, I hear."

"Yeah you think?" Jareth replied sarcastically. "I could not have figured that one out on my own when I literally witnessed him outsmarting and sassing off at Lord Hector."

"Hmm."

Matthew watched Erick's back as he moved into the kitchen began looking and moving stuff around in the kitchen that was suddenly followed by the sound of clacking pots. He hissed the minute he felt a boot press into his side, grinding and pressing deeper into his rib cage causing the helpless man to try and move away from the pain to no avail. It truly was hard when one's hands where tied behind them.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Jareth demanded quietly, pressing his boot farther into Matthew's back, forcing him to twist body until he was on his stomach. "I don't like the look on your face. You're up to something."

"You're not the first to tell me that." Matthew retorted, his glare now on his tormentor. He grunted when the shoe pressed farther into his side. "Stop that."

"Ha- No." Jareth smirked. "It's fun making you squirm. Might as well get my fill before we kill you after the weather clears."

"Why are you worried abo- ah- about me?" Matthew questioned, trying his best to look at Jareth. "When you should be more worried about your friend in the kitchen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He whispered harshly as he leaned closer to the thief, yanking him up slightly by his hair causing more pain.

"I couldn't help bu- ah- but notice, that you two seem- mhn- not to get along." Matthew rasped. "Is that normal?"

"Duh. Erick's a bit of an ass." Jareth replied. "Look here prick, I'm not liking what you are implying..."

"I'm not implying anything." Matthew responded. "I'm just saying, as a fellow spy, I know how hard it is..."

"What's hard? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is, and could very well be off the mark here, as a spy it's hard to deal with competition." Matthew answered. "I mean, there were moments where when I was younger, that I must take care of other 'matters' in order to deliver words to the lord."

"What?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your 'friend' is preparing your last meal." Matthew replied, eyes traveling over toward his kitchen. "But that's just a wild guess, I suppose. We both know I'm already planned to be marked off."

Jareth's eyes narrowed darkly as he threw Matthew onto his ass in front of him and pulled a sword from out of nowhere and pressed it against his throat, anger and disbelief written on his face. Matthew, for his part, showed no emotion as all of this unfolded before him and continued to stare at the man steadily.

Denial truly was a wonderful thing... At least, to Matthew, it was.

"You liar." He growled low in his throat, the grip on his weapon tightening. "Erick and I may not get along, but I'm sure as hell positive that he's not going to kill me. You- A definite maybe."

"Suit yourself." Matthew shrugged. "It's not like I didn't warn you."

Jareth paused, breathing hard as his attention shifted from the thief in his hands to the kitchen just as the smell of food wafted through the air. Matthew knew that look all too well. It was the look of uncertainty and paranoia and Matthew couldn't help but smile.

His game was now in to play.

He quickly schooled his face to neutral as Jareth's eyes fell upon him once more.

"Since you seem to be an expert, elaborate." He demanded coolly.

"Elaborate? Elaborate what?"Matthew asked, knowing fully good and well what he wanted. But where would the fun be if he didn't act dumb on the side?

"What makes you think Erick would to kill me?"

"Well- First things, first..."

"If you're asking to be freed, you're better off dead."

"No..." Matthew sighed. "I need clearance."

"Wha-"

"Clues." Matthew rolled his eyes. "If there's one thing I know, is that every spy circle is different with every ruling lord."

"We're working for Marquess Laus." Jareth said quietly, almost hesitantly.

"Ah, understandable." Matthew nodded. "Now, I'm told the Marquess Laus is a man who prefers the need of only one man."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. Basically, if I'm guessing right, Erick there was ranked higher then you in Laus' network?"

"Yeah... So?"

"So-" Matthew said as he watched his captor's reaction. "Marquess Laus may have, at some point, pulled Erick to the side after his briefing with you two and ordered him to do away with you after you two did away with me. Why he may have sent the directive the minute you two sent word to him that you decided to spring into action."

Jareth blinked before turning away, allowing Matthew to watch his game unfold. This truly was a blessing.

"If that is so..." Jareth said after a long while. "Then what do you think he's doing in the kitchen right this second?"

"Dunno." Matthew shrugged. "Probably poisoning your food. I mean, I do keep a jar of poison in the top most cabinets..."

A lie.

Jareth stood up as Matthew's eyes watched, and moved his way into the kitchen. What happened next made Matthew choke back his laughter.

"What the hell? Shouldn't you be watching Matthew?"

"No. I'm making dinner."

"What? Why?"

"None of your damn business. Now get out."

"Fine. Geez."

Erick appeared into the living room and took his seat into the recliner in front of Matthew with a disgruntled look upon his face. Matthew had to struggle with keeping his face neutral. Why he found this funny was beyond even him...

"What was that about may I ask?" Matthew asked, eyes glancing toward the kitchen.

"No fucking clue." Erick growled, massaging his temples. "I suppose it's because my cooking."

"Cooking?" Matthew blinked.

"Yeah." Erick replied absentmindedly. "Never was a good cook. Ever since he found out about that, bastard never let me live it down. And I'll admit it- He's a pretty damn good cook."

"I see."

Erick peeked over the hand that was plastered over his face to give his captive a glare and growl. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Erick hissed, grabbing Matthew by the collar. "You get one shot kid."

"Now now. No need for violence." Matthew tutted. "I'm just as amazed as you are that one of you can cook."

"I really hate you."

"You're not the first that's told me that..."

"I can't possible imagine who was the first." Erick growled. "Now out with it. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Matthew said sweetly. "Just thinking."

"That's even worse."

"Now hear me out." Matthew said. "Why would he truly want to take over the cooking?"

"I just told you, you prat." Erick growled.

"Other then that." Matthew brushed the insult off. "I mean, if I were a spy with goods stolen and I had to do away with a useless addition, what would I do?"

"What the-"

"Look I understand okay? Being the guy on the bottom most part of the food chain, it's hard to make a name." Matthew sighed, ignoring Erick's breathe. "And if I worked for a lord who saw human life that rivaled a rock's, well, I would do something to get into their good graces."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, are you higher ranked then Jareth?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you work for Laus?"

"Why the hell does that matter?"

"Well, the Marquess of Laus is known for making short and sweet to the point kind of directives. Meaning, that once you got what you came for he would have ordered for the directive to slaughter not only me, but the spare. You."

"What?" Erick was at a loss.

"The Marquess, after having had briefed you on your mission, me, he probably had pulled Jareth there aside and after asking if he wanted to make a name for himself and then proceeded to order him to have you killed. After you two killed me."

Silence soon followed as Erick pulled away from Matthew to take in the trapped thief's words. Was it true? Was it possible that a upstart wanted to take his position by slaying him? And by orders of the Marquess? That was just absurd.

His eyes landed upon his captive, watching him and studying him carefully, hoping to find a trick or a deception upon that face of his. None could be seen or found. Matthew was regarding him with a look that could rival honesty and maybe a little of the 'ok-believe-what-you-want' attitude. His eyes drifted back to the kitchen where his 'partner' was now making dinner in a mood that was no longer understandable and he heaved a deep sigh. This... This wasn't a deception.

"Damn it."

Erick suddenly stood up so fast that it was startling even for Matthew as he moved past the captive thief and made his way into the kitchen. Yelling followed by the sounds of pots and pans clattering onto the white tiled floor followed by fighting soon erupted from the fairly large kitchen and Matthew was forced to choke back his laughter lest he got caught.

This was fun.


End file.
